Jane's Wedding
by EvelyneHope
Summary: "Right guy, Frankie! What? Is she waiting on a knight in shining armor? Well, guess what? There are no guys like that left. And by now, a guy with a pulse would do." Angela hissed. RIZZLES.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I've recently watched 'Jane's Wedding' and besides the fact that I was quite disappointed - it gave me an idea. I might turn this into a longer story if you guys will like it. I'd also like to thank my beta **Scubysnak** for offering some of her private time to correct my work. :) please enjoy!

* * *

It's not like Angela Rizzoli wasn't proud of her daughter, because she was - truly. Jane was the best cop in the whole BPD. She always thought about everybody else before herself. She was courageous, smart and had a great sense of humor. But there was one thing that Jane didn't have. A husband. And truth to be told, Angela wasn't very thrilled about that. Her daughter was 37 and had a great job so there was no reason why she shouldn't have already started a family. Yet there were no grandchildren, no son-in-law, no fiancé-in-law or even boyfriend-in-law. No one.

Angela stood next to Maura's kitchen sink and was mindlessly cleaning the same plate for five minutes. Seeing this, Frankie walked up to her and rested his hand on her back. "Are you alright, Ma?" he asked.

Frankie. He was a fantastic son. Great detective, great person and to top it all off - great husband. Frankie met Elizabeth while he was working undercover. After his three months' mission was over, he had to go back to his normal life and leave the fake one behind. But he kept in touch with Elizabeth. After a few months, he proposed. The wedding was beautiful. Angela cried throughout the ceremony. And now, Elizabeth was expecting a baby and Angela was over the moon, buying every tiny onesie she saw. And she new what she was doing was not healthy for the most part. But she couldn't help but transfer all of her maternal feelings onto Frankie's wife simply because she couldn't do it with her own daughter.

Angela sighed. "Yeah, I'm just worried about Janie."

Frankie looked over at his sister who was sitting on the couch and bickering with Maura about the remote. "Why? She's fine, Ma."

After the miscarriage and Frost's death, Frankie felt that his sister was already through too much loses in her life. Everyone has their own way of dealing with personal tragedies and if that meant no husband for Jane then Frankie was content with that.

"Can't you see, Frankie?!" Angela hushed angrily. "You're are already married, Tommy's got himself a girlfriend and Jane? Jane is all by herself. And she's not getting any younger."

Frankie rolled his eyes. "Ma, Jane is an adult. She can take care of herself. I'm sure she's waiting for the right guy."

Frankie remembered that bass fisherman that brought his boat in front of the precinct just so he and Jane could watch a sunset. He was impressed with the guy, but that was long time ago and Frankie doubted that anything would ever come out of that.

"Right guy, Frankie?! What? Is she waiting on a knight in shining armor? Well, guess what? There are no guys like that left. And by now, a guy with a pulse would do." Angela hissed grabbing the plate and kitchen towel.

"You guys talking about dead bodies over there?"

Angela and Frankie jumped upon hearing Jane's voice. Frankie looked at his mother uncomfortably and grabbed dried plates to put away.. "Ma is worried that you're never getting married," he murmured.

Jane's body tensed and she looked at her mother with defeat. "Really, Ma? You want to start this again? Can't we get through one family dinner without this?"

Angela threw kitchen towel on a counter and looked at Jane with a challenge. "Don't 'really' me! Is it so bad that I'm worried about my only daughter?" she rested her hand on her right hip.

Jane sighed, "No, but this is not 1920s. Having a husband is not the biggest dream of every woman in the world. It's certainly not my dream."

Frankie shut the drawer and turned to his sister and mother. "She's right, Ma." He turned to face Jane, "Although I am surprised you don't have anyone yet." He crossed his arms over his chest as he shrugged in her direction.

Jane looked at him shocked. "Oh, really?!"

Maura walked into the kitchen, her face frowning with confusion. "What is going o-'"

"You really want to be the one to make comments about my love life? I had no idea that having a wife for all of a few months made you such an expert!" Jane interrupted while pointing at her brother.

The younger detective sighed in defeat. "Come on, Jane, you know it's not like that. It's just, me and Ma are worri-'"

"Why do you care so much about it, huh?!" The anger building inside of her was starting to take control and before she could stop herself, words flew out of her mouth like bullets, sharply piercing the air.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I might be in a relationship but I never mentioned it cause everyone in this family is so god damn nosey?" Jane shouted and the room fell silent. Three pair of eyes looked at her in shock and suddenly everything was boiling hot and Jane felt like she was about to faint. She shouldn't have said that. She should've kept her mouth closed and let her family be her family-her nosey, meddling family. But now her feelings took over, anger kicked in and Jane was about to dig a hole in Maura's kitchen and lie down in it, waiting for her own death.

Jane's inner monologue was stopped by her mother. "Excuse me? Are you trying to say that you're dating somebody but you won't tell me about it cause I'm too nosey?!" Angela raised her voice and looked at her daughter in disbelief. Jane sighed looking curiously in the ME's direction for some kind of-any kind of-help. All that she ould see was something between shock and suspicion painting Maura's face.

"Are you serious, Jane?" Frankie said, averting his sister's attention. "Who is he?"

Jane looked down at her sweaty palms and swallowed hard. This was not how she wanted it to go. "It doesn't matter, okay?"

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'? Of course it matters!" Angela cut in, her eyes drilling holes in Jane's head.

"Wait, are you… are you ashamed of him? Is he married or something?" Frankie added, a little bit curious. Maura's hand flew to her mouth as shock washed over her at the very thought.

Jane then decided that further answering might lead to total disaster, so she simply turned around and opened the fridge to grab a beer. She definitely needed a drink. Behind her three sharp intakes of breaths went trough the air and hung just above the celling, silently judging Jane and her poor choices.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Are you involved with a married man!?" Angela's voice was filled with distress and judgment. Jane looked up and really, if she wasn't the one that had caused this whole mess, she would most definitely be laughing at the expression on her family's faces.

"Ma, listen-"

"When did it start!?" Angela asked and suddenly Jane felt like keeping this lie alive was the only way-the easiest exit from this situation.

"Year and a half," Jane answered and watched people in front of her react to the revelation. Her mother threw her hands in the air and started swearing in Italian which could only mean she was helpless. Frankie had a stupid grin on his face. He was probably really proud of himself about revealing his sister's biggest secret _. Idiot_.

And then there was Maura- sitting next to the kitchen island, her face hiding behind her hands. Her head was hanging low in preparation for – what Jane imagined – an upcoming headache.

"This is so cool" Frankie murmured and in response was smacked with kitchen towel.

"No, it's not!" Angela said and turned to Jane while pointing finger her. "First of all, I will not tolerate you dating somebody who is married. Do you understand?! I did not raise you to be a home wrecker! Are you trying to be your father now? What were you even thinking?!"

Jane was looking at her own feet, feeling like a five-year-old who was being scolded for eating sweets before dinner. This situation was second by second getting more and more out of hand and Jane felt like she was driving a car that had no brakes and was doomed to crash. And there was no turning back now, was there?

All of a sudden, the water in the kitchen tap stopped running and Jane looked at her mother drying off her hands on the towel. The silence was suffocating; Jane could hear it laughing at her.

"I'm done for today. I need to clear my head and think about what I just heard. Just so you know?" Angela pointed at her daughter. "I am really disappointed in you," she finished and a few seconds later the sound of slamming door filled Jane's ears.

Frankie stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, deciding what he should do next. He approached his sister and patted her on the back. "Sorry, Janie. If it helps, I'm okay with you dating that guy as long as you're happy." Jane smiled with embarrassment and watched her brother say goodnight to Maura and disappear out the front door.

Jane's heartbeat finally started to slow down as she eased into the chair next to Maura. She rested her forehead on the kitchen counter and sighed heavily. "I am the biggest dumbass in the history of dumbasses". After what felt like light years to Jane, she finally heard doctor's voice again.

"You should have told them the truth, Jane." Her voice was filled with sadness and a bit of anger. Jane turned her head toward Maura, her cheek still resting on cool marble surface.

"I know" she sighed. She was so fed up with lying and doing things behind her mother's back. At first she was a bit impressed with herself. Keeping a secret from Angela Rizzoli was quite an achievement and Jane was proud of herself for doing so well for so long. But soon it started to be more tiring rather than fun and Jane grew more and more impatient and angry with herself. Yet, something was still stopping her from telling her mother the truth and even if deep inside she knew Angela might take it well, the other part of Jane stopped her every time she was about to say something. And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair to her friends. And it wasn't fair to her family. And despite knowing all of that, here she was: guilty of lying yet again.

"Well, at least you understand that what you did was uncalled for," Maura stated and stood up from her chair. Her voice filled with sadness.

Jane sighed. "Maur, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Jane." Maura responded and headed towards the kitchen sink to wash her wine glass. "I'm not mad."

The sound of water escaping the tap was calming Jane's nerves as she took a deep breath. She had let her down because she was a coward and made everyone think that they weren't worthy the truth. That Maura wasn't worthy the truth.

The sound of expensive heels hitting an even more expensive wooden floor caught Jane's attention and she opened her eyes to the doctor standing next to her. Maura's soft hand rested on the small of the detective's back and Jane felt like all of her troubles and mistakes were magically washed away.

"I promise I'm not mad. If anything, I might be a bit sad because you had an opportunity right there and you didn't take it," the examiner said. "But then again, I know why you lied and I also know that you feel awful right now and I want you to know that I don't think any less of you after what just happened. I know that one day you will be ready to tell them the truth. And I will be here with you when you do, I promise. Alright?" Maura looked at Jane with a reassuring smile on her face.

Jane swallowed hard and closed her eyes. What did she do in her life to gain that kind of trust from her? She grabbed Maura's free hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her palm. "I love you very, very much," Jane said with emotions gripping her by her throat. She didn't deserve her.

Maura smiled wildly. "And I love you, Jane," she answered and placed a light kiss on her fiancée's temple.

And just like that, Jane realized that everything would be okay because no matter what happened, she would still have Maura and Maura would have her.

And telling her mother and Frankie and everyone about their engagement suddenly didn't seem so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

*wipes off the dust from the computer* it's been 84 years...

In all seriousness tho, I am very sorry for this extreme delay but life happened and university and blah, blah. I am sorry. But here I am, right? So, without further ado - here's chapter 2! Yay! Please, note the fact that I'm not native english speaker and unfortunately no betas I messaged got back to me (if YOU would like to spend some time looking at my work I'd very much appreciate if you could PM here!), so just bare with me? I'm sorry. That being said, please enjoy!

* * *

When Maura was a little girl she never really new anyone who was younger then twenty years old and overwhelmingly rich. She was adopted by really influential people so it only seemed right if her parents – biological or not – kept with the same crowd. That said, Maura was doomed to spend her childhood in the company of grown ups, as every family friend was too caught up in their work life to even think about a child.

So as years went on, Maura adapted to the world she was accustomed with and let herself believe that this is what normal life looked like. That illusion only stayed true until Maura, who was old enough to leave four walls of her fancy house, was met with brutal truth. Real life was not what she was used to, in fact it was shockingly opposite. And after shock wore off, Maura found it hard to convince herself to that new world and adapt yet again. Sadly, said world had really hard time adapting to Maura too.

As the years went by and teenage Maura changed into very adult Maura, she still had some convincing to do every now and then, with new people she met, that she wasn't in fact weird or awkward, but she just looked at things from different perspective.

So now, when Maura was standing in her own kitchen, whisking eggs for breakfast, memories of her little self came floating back. She distinctively remembered how suffocating it was to live in that big, glass bubble that her parents put her in. She was living in a world that wasn't meant for little girls, but grown ups and that made an impact on her life that older Maura had to deal with.

She furrowed her eyebrows and clutched the bowl a bit too tight. The yellow liquid flew in to the air and landed on her pyjamas shirt leaving a nasty stain. Maura sighed frustrated and dropped the bowl and whisker forcefully on the counter and turned towards the sink.

Why was Jane so stubborn? It's not like Angela would disown her and Frankie would stop talking to her. Maura knew that she was being ridiculous for being angry at her fiancée, because she had every right to be cautious and scared. And Maura meant every word when she said that she would stand by the brunette and back her up on every decision she wanted to make. Yet, there was this disgusting feeling at the bottom of her stomach that made her feel like little Maura again. Like she was being hidden in a glass bubble and made to live a lie she wasn't okay with.

Maura sighed and damped a kitchen towel and began to remove the substance of her shirt before it was too late.

"What did that eggs ever do to you?" Jane's amused voice filled the air as she patted barefoot towards Maura and leaned into her. A hot kiss was placed on blonde's bare shoulder as a way of saying good morning. Jane than turned around towards kitchen island and emptied the bowl onto the already hot pan. Quiet sound of sizzling filled the room as brunette whisked through with a wooden spoon.

Maura looked over her shoulder to the woman standing in front of the stove. So many feelings rushed through her chest every time she looked at Jane. She felt pride and happiness. She felt like she finally belonged to someone who was worth her time and effort. And most of all, she felt so much love that she was sure it would last her for a lifetime. Yet now, new feeling was creeping into her heart and it left Maura torn apart. She couldn't pressure her fiancée, it was Jane's decision only, when and how to tell her family about their relationship. But a bit of resentment started to flicker inside blonde's chest, she couldn't be somebody's dirty little secret. No matter how much she loved Jane, she deserved to be treated with respect.

Maura sighed quietly and turned away from her lover, bracing herself for the conversation that was about to happen. "Jane…"

"No," came from brunette's mouth as she picked the pan from the stove and put it on the cutting board.

Maura furrowed her eyebrows as a bit of anger tingled on her skin. "What do you mean n- "

"No, as in 'I won't let you make me feel guilty about not telling my family about us because you feel like I'm hiding you away from the world and keep us from being truly happy' no." Jane stopped in front of her fiancée, arms crossed as she leaned on the kitchen island in behind her. Maura dropped the sponge with frustration and turned around to look the brunette. Her smug expression made Maura angry. Was it that amusing that she had her feelings hurt? Part of her was a bit impressed that Jane knew exactly what she was thinking, but bigger part wanted to scream with defeat.

"Do you find this whole situation entertaining?" Maura ask with a hint of annoyance, her eyebrows furrowed. Jane shook her head, trying to shake of a smirk from her face.

"No, not at all" brunette said and reached into the pocket of her sleeping shorts, pulling out a little velvet box. Maura's breath hitched as her eyes travelled between the box and the Jane's face. The doctor gripped the rim of the sink with force, her knuckles turned white. This box wasn't supposed to be here. It was safely tucked in Maura's bedside table, hidden away from preying eyes. And it was such a beautiful ring too. Little diamond that decorated Maura's finger so gently, her heart broke a little every time she had to put it back to the drawer. And now it was here, in plain sight, for everyone to see and Maura felt like she was about to faint.

"Jane-"

"No, Maur. Just listen" Jane interrupted, stepping closer to her fiancée. With one hand now holding a bare ring, she used the right one to tick a loose strand of hair that fell on Maura's face and tucked it behind her ear. "I've been a bit selfish and you know," she shrugged her shoulders casually "I was scared I guess. But last night I thought about what happened and you don't really deserve to be somebody's secret, you know?" She asked without expecting an answer. Jane took Maura's hand and slid a silver band on her finger. As the ring sparkled from the kitchen light, Jane looked up unsure and locked her eyes with the blonde.

"So, if you maybe still a bit in love with me, you should tell people about it. We should tell people about it. Because I'm ready, Maur." Jane smiled lightly and squeezed her fiancée's hands, her eyes full of hope.

And for a while, Maura just stood there. More often than not, she was always prepared with an answer to most frustrating and weird questions but for that short period of time, Maura was speechless. So it took them both by surprise when the very first words that left the blonde's mouth weren't exactly a declaration of love.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

Jane looked at her confused. "What?"

"You always know exactly what to say" Maura smiled and looked down at their joined hand through her foggy eyes. Little diamond sparkled cheerfully on her finger and Maura was almost sure, that if it was possible, her heart would explode with love.

Jane smiled whole-heartedly, leaning towards the blonde. "I don't, really. I just" she bumped her nose with Maura's and closed her eyes. "really want you to be happy. Always."

She softly grazed her fiancée's lips and left a chest kiss and Maura smiled through it.

"Well, that is good to know" she whispered and leaned back in, claiming Jane's lips again. As the kiss grew firmer and needier, Jane leaned over, trapping the blonde between her hands, Maura's back pinned to the sink behind her.

"You know," Jane whispered, her voice suddenly lower. "that's really nice pyjamas, I would hate if that stain stayed there" she pointed out, her eyes raking from the bottom of her shirt, up until she met her fiancée's eyes with a sly smirk.

Maura smiled coyly, her hands reaching for the button at the end of her sleeping shirt. "Why, I think you are right, detective." Her eyes twinkled as last two buttons came undone. "I think I should wash it right away."

Jane's breath hitched as her gaze followed Maura's hands that revealed more and more of her tanned body. Just as the blonde undid the first button, Jane looked up once again and locked her eyes with her fiancée, her pupils dark and dilated. It was Maura's turn to gasp, cause even though it's already been a year, she still hadn't gotten used to that look on Jane's face. The look of pure want and need. It still amazed the blonde that someone – that Jane – could want her so desperately. And Maura knew it wasn't just about the looks, because while she was aware her body was quite impressive for a woman her age, Jane also wanted her for who she was on the inside and the thought of that made Maura dizzy from feelings.

A hot, open-mouthed kiss brought Maura back to reality. Jane's mouth moved very slowly up the column of her neck to her right ear and Maura bit down on her lip, her left hand gripping Jane's right arm while her left disappeared in the raven locks.

Jane, damn Jane, she always knew what she was doing. Maura smiled with pleasure and moved her head to the left, giving her fiancée more access. Blonde was always a strong believer that sex was supposed to bring two people closer, but with Jane she couldn't quiet describe it. Before her, Maura only experienced sex as an act of relief and since. Sometimes the tempo changed, sometimes it was quiet and breathless and sometimes it was quick and fulfilling. But it was never anything more than just sex.

With Jane, ever since the first night, Maura discovered that she knew nothing about sex. Because suddenly, sex became strictly about emotions, not about relief. Sure, there were times where they'd have sex just because of the need for physical contact. And it was raw, hot and quick and it made Maura feel desirable and sexy. But more often than not, they would just spend hours on worshipping each other's bodies with such care and precision as if they were both about to go blind and never see one another again. And it was always so slow and sensual to the point were Maura always felt as if she was about to explode with need. Still, it made her feel desirable and sexy, but it also made her feel loved. And that's what made Maura overwhelmed every time Jane kissed her a little slower or when her fingers lingered a little longer. She wasn't just having sex anymore; she was making love. Cause it took special someone – it took Jane to teach her that reaching this level of intimacy with anyone, you had to share some special feelings with them too. And what she felt for Jane went beyond her imagination.

Just as Jane bit down on Maura's earlobe, they heard a shuffling out at the patio, coming closer and closer to Maura's back door and for just a split second, the blonde cursed the day that she let Angela move into the guest house.

Quickly, Maura grabbed both lapels of her shirt and moved to cover herself, but before she could do anything, Jane's hands grabbed her own and pinned them to the surface of a counter behind them. Maura's eyes opened wide.

"Jane…" she half whispered, half moaned, cause although a feeling of dread washed over her with the idea of Angela catching her in the kitchen half naked, the other – bigger – part of her was under the spell of Jane's mouth and the heat gradually growing between her legs wasn't helping at all either. "Your mother…"

But before she had a chance to finish, the doorknob was being turned, the door was about to open and Maura was about to inevitably die from embarrassment.

And then nothing happened. The doorknob turned once, twice, but the door still remained closed.

Maura opened her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why couldn't Angels get inside? The realisation came seconds later, making Maura uneasy. "Jane," she hissed, still under the influence of her lover's ministrations, "did you close the door to the patio?"

Jane didn't respond, but the smirk Maura felt on her collarbone gave her the answer she expected. "Jane!" she scolded, suddenly quite sober. She might have a healthy sex life but that certainly doesn't mean she should become a bad hostess because of that.

But before she had a chance to begin her rant about how it's ill-advised to be so hostile towards guests, she was being lifted up in the air, her legs automatically wrapping around the detective's hips, as she was being carried through the kitchen and up the stairs. The sound of the doorknob rattling violently filled Maura's ears.

"Baby…" Jane whispered, her voice husky and low as she still managed to keep her lips on her fiancée's collarbone. Maura sighed because she knew that every time, after being called 'baby', came an explanation to why she was being irrational.

Before she knew, she was being lowered to the ground in their bedroom, door softly clicking shut behind them, as her body was being pressed to it with ease.

"I still think we should open the door." Maura murmured but her breath caught up in her throat as Jane looked at her with eyes black as coal, her hand slipping underneath the waistband of Maura's sleeping shorts.

"Sure, baby. Be my guest." Jane smirked and returned to slowly caressing her fiancée's neck with her tongue. And the only response Maura could muster was a low groan escaping her throat as her head hit the door with a thud. Her right hand gripped the doorknob so hard her knuckles turned white, as her other hand dogged half-moons on Jane's shoulder.

For whatever reason, Maura suddenly had not a faintest idea who Angela Rizzoli was.

* * *

Jane sat on a kitchen stool, her fingers running over white scars on her sweaty palms. Nervous habit she got since Hoyt embarked himself on her skin permanently many years ago.

Alright, Jane might have told Maura that she would finally tell her mother about their relationship. But that was on a sunny, Friday morning and they were blissfully rolling around in cotton sheets and Jane never felt happier.

She realised she found herself smiling a lot more since her and Maura got together. And it sounded like such a cliché and Jane hated clichés with burning passion, but it was still true.

Maura was beautiful. She was smart, kind, sexy, and beyond intelligent and Jane learned all that just after two weeks after meeting her in BPD café. What she learned much later on was that Maura somehow breathed life into her, made her more aware of things that she'd never think twice about in the past. And as soon as that realisation started to dawn on her, Jane did her best to stop it. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. Not when Maura Isles was the best thing that ever happened to her. But there's only so much time one person can keep pretending they're not head over heels in love with their best friend.

So one night, when Jane was all but fed up with repressing her feelings, she bought two bottles of Merlot and she dawned them while sitting in the middle of her living room, trying to make up her mind. And Jo Friday wasn't exactly talkative that night so Jane decided that her best solution was to ask her best friend for advise, as one usually does. And before Jane could see faults in her own plan, she was drunkenly approaching Maura's door at 3:28 in the morning. It took a while before that door swung open Jane distinctively remembers – the only thing she remembers anyway from that chaotic night – that Maura never looked more beautiful than she did right then.

The rest was just a blank space that Maura later on filled with information.

Apparently what Jane did next was she straight on asked Maura to marry her and while Maura tried to make sense of what were Jane's exact intentions behind the visit, Jane asked her if she knew how to tell your best friend that you're in love with her? Maura's breath hitched in her throat while her fingers gripped the door. A barely noticeable smile crept upon her face and with a slight shrug of her shoulders, she told Jane that she should probably just tell them and the rest would just resolve itself. At that Jane nodded politely, her head dizzy from the sudden movement. She stumbled a bit as she leaned into Maura, grabbed a door handle and closed the front door, leaving Maura confused and alone in the middle of the dark foyer. But after few seconds soft knock disrupted the silence and Maura swung the front door open again to greet her best friend second time that night. And then, with a sheepish smile on her face, Jane straightened up her posture as much as her drunken state allowed and she confessed that she was undeniably and ridiculously in love with her. Up until today, when they reminisce about the night, Jane feels a bit embarrassed about her confession while completely drunk, but Maura keeps reassuring her that it was the most adorable thing Jane ever did.

Jane blushed at her memory and looked up at her mother, who was currently pacing in Maura's kitchen. Brunette looked at the clock.

 _4:07 p.m._

It was Sunday, meaning Frankie and Korsak would be here soon for family dinner. Tommy and his wife too, but they were always late anyway. Jane had time. She had a whole hour.

She turned her gaze toward the staircase, looking for some kind of encouragement. Maura was upstairs, taking a shower and Jane really wanted her to be here. But they talked about it, Maura said that it was Jane's job to tell her mother and Maura's presence would only guilt the detective into doing something she wasn't ready to do. So Maura decided to let Jane confess whatever she was ready to confess on her own. In the end, Angela wasn't Maura's family. And when Jane opened her mouth to protest and say that Maura has been a part of her family since the moment they met, Maura only raised her eyebrow in challenge and Jane knew that the conversation was over. _When did she become so whipped?_

Jane sighed and stole a quick glance towards her mother. She was currently chopping some green vegetables like she was born to do it and Jane took a deep breath.

"Ma, can we talk?" brunette asked with unease.

Angela looked up to her from across the kitchen island, never ceasing chopping, and then looked down again. "Unless you want to tell me you ended your affair with a married man, we have nothing to talk about" she huffed, still clearly mad.

Jane took a deep breath to calm herself down. Any other day she would find this situation funny. Maybe few years from now she would laugh about it with Maura, but right now she was so nervous she actually wanted to tell her that her secret, married lover and she were great and she would never stop their love.

Who was she kidding, she could never tell her mother the truth.

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten. "Ma, there's no married man."

Angela stopped cutting and looked up confused. "But you said-"

"No, Ma. Frankie assumed and you guys jumped into conclusion!" Jane got up from the stool and started pacing slowly from one end of the kitchen island to the other. Her fingers once again found the scarred tissue on her palms.

"Right. No married man." Angela said more to herself, slowly trying to figure out what mess her daughter got into to. She looked up to see Jane moving back and forth in the kitchen, her eyes fixed on her hands. "Janie…"

Brunette looked up to her mother, Angela's stern voice made her drop her hands to her sides and wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans. She couldn't stop herself from pacing. Not yet. It seemed her mother had different idea.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela hissed. "Will you for heaven's sake stop running around!"

Jane looked down embarrassed. It was like her legs stopped listening to her and suddenly grew mind of their own. _Oh, for fuck's sake, get a grip, Jane!_

The detective suddenly stopped in her tracks, as if she had a eureka moment. She looked up the stairs and she saw Maura, emerging from the bathroom, clad only in a brown, fluffy towel. Her blonde hair was wet and she was running another towel through it, trying to dry it out. For a split second, she met Jane's eyes and smiled softly only to disappear in her – _their_ bedroom.

And it was all Jane needed. It was like her heart was suddenly filled with thousands of burning coals and she smiled to herself before she turned to her mother. She took a deep breath and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"I'm getting married, Ma" she said, her voice full of hope. She knew this was probably the worst approach she could've taken. She should've started with something easier, like "Hey, Ma! I'm seeing someone!" or "Hey, Ma! I'm in love!". But then again, Jane Rizzoli was never to think things through when it came to feelings.

Angela stood behind the kitchen island, her mouth opening and closing as if she was gasping for air, and for few minutes the only sound that filled the room was the sound of beef gravy silently simmering on the stove.

"What do you mean 'married'?" Angela ask, her hand gripping the knife tightly. Jane looked at her mother's hand and swallowed hard before meeting her gaze for the first time since her confession.

"Look, I know this might be a little surprising-"

"A little- little surprising?!" Angela's eyes grew wide with shock. "You know what's surprising, Janie?! Snow in May! That's surprising!" The older Italian raised her voice as she dropped steel knife on the counter and rested her arms on her hips. "My daughter telling me she's getting married without me even knowing she was seeing somebody is not 'surprising'! It's ridiculous! What were you thinking, Janie!?" she yelled, moving from behind the island to stand in front of her daughter.

Jane sighed. "Ma, can you please stop shouting? Maura's upstairs."

Angela looked behind her towards the stairs and then back at her daughter, slightly embarrassed for her behaviour. That's until her eyes grew in shock and she gasped audibly.

"Does Maura know about your relationship?"

Jane's cheeks blushed and she looked down at her feet. "Of course she knows, Ma."

Angela shook her head in disbelief. "So you told Maura but you didn't tell me?" She looked at her flustered daughter with hurt as she took her apron off. "Unbelievable."

"Ma, it's not like that!" Jane tried to reassure her mother, knowing that her behaviour was completely irrational. She watched as her mother dropped the apron on the kitchen counter and moved towards the back door of the house. Angela turned around before she reached the door and looked at Jane.

"Then how is it, Janie?" Angela's voice was filled with disappointment. "You want to marry someone and you couldn't even introduce them to me? Am I that embarrassing to you?"

Jane swallowed the bail raising in her throat as she took a quick breath and looked at her mother expectantly.

"It would be pretty stupid to introduce you to Maura, Ma. You already know her" Brunette murmured and lowered her eyes to the ground.

She hated this. She hated that for even a split second she was ashamed of marrying Maura. Maura Isles was the best thing that ever happened to her and she was not about to give her up just because she was a woman. Maura was medical examiner, the best in the state. She was a book worm and closeted, hopeless romantic. She was giving, compassionate and so very brave. She knew everything there was to know and was so passionate about everything she found interesting. And she was an amazing girlfriend, fiancée and Jane was sure she would be fantastic wife. Maybe one day she'd be also mother and she had no doubt Maura would be extremely good at it to. And that's why Jane loved her. She loved Maura Isles, who was anything but _just a woman_. Hell, she might've married Casey if he had all the qualities Maura has. But the point was he didn't, no one did. There was only one Maura Isles and Jane was undeniably and ridiculously in love with her and if she didn't get to spend the rest of her life she's pretty positive she might actually die.

When Jane looked up from the floor few minutes later, Angela was sitting on a chair at the head of the table, her face unreadable.

"Ma?" Jane's voice disrupted the heavy silence. "Are you okay?" Jane took few steps forward and sat at the arm of a sofa, facing her mother.

Angela looked up at her, her face neutral. "When did that happened?" she asked, her voice low and distant.

Jane stared at her hands, thinking about what to say next.

She took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I mean, it just sorts of… always been there, I guess?" Jane pointed out unsure. "I can't exactly pin point the exact moment I started falling for Maura, but I did. And it's great, Ma. She's great. But then again, I don't need to tell you this, you already know her."

Jane stolen a glance at her mother who was still stoic and deep in thought. The feeling of dread ran down brunette's spine. She'd give anything to know what her mother was thinking at the moment. But she couldn't. So she decided that her best option is to tell her mother everything. And she did. She told her how she confessed her feelings to Maura and how surprised she was when Maura told her she felt the same. She told her how they took everything slowly and figured everything out and how happy she was ever since she and Maura got together.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, Ma. I did. And I hated lying to you" Jane said as she got up from the couch and sank to her knees in front of her mother. "And it's been only a year, yes. But when you know, you 'know' right?" Jane smiled hopefully.

"Remember when you told me that if Pop had asked you to marry him on your second date you'd have said yes because you already knew?" Jane grabbed Angela's hand that lied lifelessly on her knees and squeezed it reassuringly. She just wanted her to be happy for her, because she was so damn happy. "I just know, Ma. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Angela look down at her daughter. She couldn't remember the last time Jane looked so small and vulnerable. She squeezed her hand back, gesture that made brunette woman look up.

Jane saw confusion in her mother's eyes. She felt her blood freeze in her veins as she shut her eyes, awaiting the verdict. And then a soft voice filled the room.

"But she's a woman?"

Jane promised herself she wouldn't cry. After she started dating Maura she knew that one day she'd have to tell family about them. And she hoped they would accept her and be happy for her, cause in the end, it didn't really matter who she'd marry. What mattered was that she was happy, right? But no amount of pep talk and reassuring from her fiancée quite stopped that heavy feeling in her stomach, that something might actually go wrong. That her family wouldn't understand. So Jane promised herself that no matter what, she wouldn't cry. But then again, it was easier said than done.

So there she was, on her knees in front of her judgmental mother, with tears burning behind her closed eyes. _How pathetic_.

Jane lowered her head in shame for a second time that day. She didn't even notice when Angela dropped her hand and got up to start pacing the same way Jane was just minutes ago.

Brunette got up from her knees and wiped some stray tears with a sleeve of her grey cardigan. She felt awful but she sure as hell wouldn't let her mother see her like that. She was not embarrassed and she was not about to feel feel guilty for loving Maura. She was proud to love her and she was damn lucky someone like Maura loved her back. Nothing would change it. Not even disapproval from her mother.

Jane took her mother's seat and studied Angela for few minutes, while she moved back and forth, her face scrunched up from thinking. Or was it disgust?

"Ma," Jane said, her voice indifferent. "no matter how you feel about this, I'm marrying Maura. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her, whether you approve or disapprove."

That seemed to get into Angela, as she stopped her pacing and looked at Jane quizzically.

"Disapprove?" she said, her voice laced with confusion. "What, Janie? Do you think I was born in 19th century?! I'm not homophobic!" She furrowed her eyebrows.

Jane looked at her in shock. "You're not?"

Angela rested both of her hands on her hips and for a second Jane was sure she was close to stomping her foot.

"Of course I'm not! Are you crazy!?" Angela defended herself and then reassumed to her pacing. "It's just… everything starts making sense!" A smile slowly started gracing her lips.

"That's why you always hated boys, right? And why you didn't want to go out with Giovanni?!"

Jane got up, frustrated. "No, Ma. The reason I didn't want to go out with Giovanni is because he's a tool!" Jane huffed and looked at her mother. "And besides, what your point?"

"My point is, you're gay!" Angela said with ecstatic look upon her face and Jane couldn't believe how quickly she stopped being angry just to be annoyed with mother. It's like everything came back to normal.

"Ma, I'm not gay, alright?" Jane said, feeling uncomfortable with the label. She wasn't gay. She was in love with Maura.

"Yes, you are! Carla Tucci was right! I should've asked you before, I'm sure I would've found you some eligible Italian women!" Angela sounded almost disappointed.

Jane huffed. "No more dates, Ma! It's over, okay? I'm getting married, remember?" She asked expectantly. That seemed to cool Angela's enthusiasm.

"Right." The older Italian said, nodding until her face suddenly changed from glee to shock in matter of few seconds. Jane's breath hitched in her throat.

"Oh my god!" Angela gasped and threw her hands towards Jane. "You're getting married!" she smiled tearfully and hugged her daughter with all her might.

In other times Jane would've pulled away, she wasn't that much into hugging. But the love and excitement in Angela's voice overwhelmed her so much she just hugged her mother back, relief washing over her body.

Right then, soft clicking of heels filled their ears and Maura appeared in the kitchen, her body clad in a raspberry dress. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, golden bangs adoring her face. She smiled at the scene as she approached the kitchen island.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked, oblivious to what just happened. She reached for a glass and started to pour herself wine that was opened to breathe before dinner.

Angela turned around to Maura, wide smile on her face as she made her way towards her. Blonde looked at her quizzically, still pouring auburn liquid in her glass.

"Ah! My future daughter-in-law!" Angela squealed happily and Maura almost dropped the bottle she was holding. Panic painted her face as she gazed at Angela and before she could register what was happening, she was wrapped in the woman's arms.

She looked up confused to Jane, who was still standing next to the dining table, smug look on her face. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and pride. It only took Maura another second to add pieces together, before she gasped quietly and finally returned the hug. Her carefree laugh filled the room.

Jane's heart fluttered at the sound as she took the scene in. It warmed her to the bones, how domestic and normal this seemed. She finally didn't have to hide.

Brunette smirked at her fiancée, who was clearly getting a bit uncomfortable with Angela's sudden closeness but she was to polite to mention it.

Jane wasn't.

"Ma, that's enough! You're suffocating Maura" She said jokingly, but it seemed to do the trick. Angela took a step back, smile still plastered on her face and Maura looked into Jane's eyes in a silent thank you.

"Wine, anyone?" Blonde asked, reaching for another two glasses. Jane approached the island and leaned heavily on her elbows.

"Vineyard, please thank you" she said exhausted and sent her fiancée a lazy smile.

"I'm going to go get changed for dinner!" Angela said excitedly, as she moved towards the door leading to the patio. "Gosh, I can't wait to tell- "

"Ma." Jane's stone cold voice stopped Angela in her tracks. She turned around to look at her daughter who was standing next to her fiancée, her arms crossed on her chest.

"What?" Angela asked innocently.

"You're telling no one, understood?" Jane's voice stern. "This is on me and Maura, we decide who to tell and when, alright?"

Angela shifted uncomfortably. "But- "

"Ma!"

"Fine!" Angela huffed and disappeared behind the door.

The second the door clicked shut behind her, Jane turned around and buried herself in safety of Maura's neck. She pulled her into her, leaning on the counter behind her and took all of blonde's weight on her, covering herself with Maura's body like a safety blanket. Maura gripped her tighter, one hand resting on the small of her back and the other stroking raven curls.

"I'm so proud of you, Jane." Brunette could hear Maura smile and she sighed with content. Blonde smelled like fresh cotton, lilies and home and she was proud of her and Jane was so damn happy she could cry a river. She felt all the tension leave her body, every part of her that was so terrified just hours ago now suddenly filled with light and Jane buried her face deeper into Maura's neck, wishing she could just crawl right under her skin where she would be happy and safe forever.

"I love you so much" Jane whispered, her lips slightly tickling blonde's skin. Maura tightened their hug and for a split second Jane felt like she was suffocating from the amount of love radiating from her fiancée.

"I love you too." Maura pulled away for a second and placed a soft kiss on brunette's temple before she reassumed to her previous caress. "You're okay. It's all okay."

Because no matter how hard Jane would like to pretend, Maura knew how much effort and strength it took to tell Angela everything. And while Maura knew that Jane should've done that for herself, since she would never be truly happy without her mother's blessing, blonde also knew that Jane did it all mostly for her. Because no matter how hard would Maura try to convince her fiancée to stop, Jane would always put her needs before her own. But Maura couldn't really blame here. She constantly did the same.

So for now she was standing in her kitchen, her arms wrapped around the most important person in her life, while dinner was quietly boiled behind them, interrupting comfortable silence. She took a deep breath, smiling lightly as a smell of fresh cotton and Jane's orange shampoo hit her nose.

And for the first time in thirty-eight years, Maura finally felt like she was _home_.


End file.
